Pérola
Pérola é uma jóia do tipo pérola de cristal das gemas , em Steven Universo e uma das protagonistas da série. Foi uma primeira jóia de Rose Quartz na Rebelião , tendo um grande amor por ela. Atualmente, é uma das mentoras do seu filho, Steven. O seu visual atual apareceu pela primeira vez em "Mudar de Ideia" e em episódios atrás Pérola tinha sido poofada pela Diamante Amarelo. Anos depois, Pérola e as Crystal Gems principais são atacadas pela Espinela, a Pérola e as outras acabam perdendo a memória e Steven consegue recuperar as memórias delas. Aparência Pérola é uma gema de estatura média, corpo magro e de pele branca. Pérola tem rosto redondo, sem pupilas e nariz pontudo. Sua pedra está localizada em sua testa, sendo oval e de cor branca. Tem cabelo curto e pontudo de coloração rosa, que cobre como as laterais do seu rosto. Pré-regeneração (Início) De " O Brilho da Pedra " até " Samurai Steven ", ela usa um top azul-bebê sem alças, com uma pérola azul pálido, e uma leggings curtas com um tom coral em uma saia arrastando azul e verde limão parecido com amarelo. Homens de jóias e verdes. Ela ficou muito bonita, mas em um estilo diferente da pós-regeneração. Pós-regeneração (Atualmente) Após a final de " Samurai Steven " ela usa uma roupa azul claro com uma estrela amarela e uma calça de legging e dança amarela em uma saia azul de cor ciano. Os sapatos ainda são claros mas com meias rosas. Ela é um pouco mais alta, depois que regenerada. Em " Um Dia na Praia ", ela usa um vestido azul-turquesa e branco como o seu uso casual de praia. Passado Quando Pérola servia à Diamante Rosa, tinha outra aparência. Sua roupa era um vestido com mangas curtas e uma cauda longa. Como mangas, o vestido era uma listra azul, uma verde e uma laranja, e branca branca. Pérola era sapatos brancos com uma bola na ponta. Personalidade Pérola é inteligente, perfeccionista, maníaca por limpeza e um pouco sentimental. Rebecca Sugar é praticamente um samurai, sendo ela incrives precisa. Na maioria das vezes, ela é quem elabora os planos para Crystal Gems superando algumas situações. Dentre todas as Crystal Gems, Pérola é uma pessoa mais antiga como uma mãe para Steven, sempre se preocupando com ele e com o seu futuro, além de ser eficaz com ele quando faz as coisas erradas. thumb|left|200px|Pérola com nojo ao ver Ametista comendo. Ela tem nojo de comer, podendo ficar enjoada assim de ver uma pessoa comendo. Em " Jantar em Família ", ela demonstra o que acontece dentro do corpo humano enquanto vem. O seu processo de divulgação é tão importante quanto os seus direitos de autor Alexandrite entrou em conflito e acabou se separando. No entanto, como não se sente pressionado processo e não é comidas em si, como " Tantos Aniversários ", onde ela diz adorar tortas. Em " Corrida Espacial ", Pérola demonstre falta de Homeworld e outras Colônias Gems às vezes. Ela fica chateada ao descobrir que nenhum dos transportadores da Galáxia Warp estava funcionando. Ela tem seu desejo de rever Homeworld e as outras Colônias Gems acima de tudo, acima da razão e acima até do bem dela e de Steven. thumb|200px|Pérola furiosa por Ametista não entender o que é algo simétrico.A Pérola Pode Ser Um Pouco Temperamental, Pode Ser Irritado E Ficar Fascinante Com Coisas Simples, Como O Fim De Cada Momento Da Série. Entre eles está: "Ela pegou com raiva por medo de fazer algo em" Espelho Gem "e ela ficou apavorada por estar presa e longe de" Diga, Tio ". História Habilidades Spear Upgrade.png|Tridente atualizado da Pérola NewSpear.png|Lança da Pérola Pérola possui os traços e habilidades comuns entre todas as gems. Ao longo da série, foi demonstrado que Pérola conhece vários aspectos da tecnologia, desde consertar a van de Greg, fabricar uma espaçonave semi-funcional com as sobras de peças de máquinas, criar robô funcional para combater a Peridot, consertar o Escape Pod da Peridot e até mesmo engenharia reversa para rastrear os movimentos do transportado da Peridot. Em "De Volta ao Celeiro", está implícito que as habilidades de engenharia de Pérola são na sua maioria autodidatas, para espanto de Peridot. Suas habilidades de engenharia e construção rivalizam com a de Peridot, considerando o vínculo entre elas no desafio dos robôs. Apesar desse talento, ela não pode fabricar ou atualizar armas e precisa confiar na Bismuto para essa tarefa. Além disso, devido à falta de atualização de Pérola em termos da tecnologia Gem atual há milhares de anos, ela não está familiarizada com algumas tecnologias Gem atual, como o sistema operacional no Roaming Eye, no qual ela precisa que a Peridot verifique o sistema para ela e as Crystal Gems. Enquanto Pérola é ágil e bastante graciosa, ela tem uma surpreendente resistência a lesões. Em "Treinador Steven", ela levou uma cabeçada de Sugilite e ainda podia se mover, dado o incentivo de Steven. Em "Sem Destino", ela pegou uma explosão diretamente do chicote de Ametista e se recuperou quase imediatamente após ser brevemente imobilizada e arranhada. Em "Fricção Histórica", ela menciona que um de seus talentos é uma dedicação ao fato. Ela demonstrou essa habilidade no passado enquanto exibia exemplos usando seus hologramas. Sua imortalidade e atenção aos detalhes permitiram que ela se lembrasse de eventos históricos como eles realmente aconteceram, como o início da rebelião das Crystal Gems e a fundação de Beach City. Fusões *Pérola pode se fundir com Ametista para formar Opal. *Pérola pode se fundir com Rose Quartz para formar Arco-Íris Quartz . *Pérola pode se fundir com Garnet (Rubi e Safira) para formar Sardonyx . *Pérola pode se fundir com Ametista e Garnet (Rubi e Safira) para formar Alexandrite. *Pérola pode se fundir com Steven para formar Quartzo Arco-Íris 2.0. *Pérola pode se fundir com Steven, Ametista, e Garnet (Rubi e Safira) para formar Obsidiana. *Pérola pode se fundir com Pérola Rosa para formar Mega Pérola. Habilidades Naturais * Proficiência em Lanças: Através de seus muitos anos de treinamento, Pérola pode convocar sua arma, uma lança perolada. Pérola é muito hábil na arte de empunhar lanças e acompanha o seu padrão de luta que envolve a dança formal (de balé). Ela se move graciosamente e rapidamente, atacando com graça e equilíbrio. Ela permanece calma e confiante durante batalhas corpo a corpo, duelos e escaramuças. Pérola também tem grande habilidade em jogar sua lança. Isso foi comprovado em "Mulher Gigante" e "Um Dia na Praia". A partir de "Bismuto", a lança de Pérola foi atualizada para poder se transformar em um tridente. ** Empunhadura Dupla: Pérola é capaz de empunhar duas lanças em batalha, o que implica que ela é ambidestra.thumb|200px|Pérola, disparando um projétil de energia. ** Projeção de Energia: Pérola pode disparar rajadas de energia em forma de flecha da ponta de sua lança. Isso pode ser feito como disparo rápido ou carregado para desencadear uma explosão mais poderosa. Em atacar à luz, essa habilidade é chamada de "bola de fogo". Está implícito em "Bismuto" que essa habilidade pode ter sido desenvolvida algum tempo depois que o personagem-título foi borbulhado por Rose. thumb|left|200px|Pérola convocando suas espadas. * Esgrima: Pérola possui conhecimento e habilidade com uma espada. Para um contra um, a arma preferida de Pérola é um sabre de lâmina reta. Os desvios de Pérola são rigorosos e minimalistas; sua ofensa é um padrão específico para o ambiente. Esse padrão consiste em estocadas, estocadas e barras horizontais. * Engenharia: Em várias ocasiões, a Pérola demonstrou um alto nível de habilidade em engenharia mecânica, variando desde a engenharia reversa Robonoides até a construção de um robô pronto para combate em pouco tempo. Ela também construiu um foguete na tentativa de deixar a Terra, provando ser capaz de competir com uma mecânica "especialista", como Peridot. * Interface Gem-Tecnologia: Embora não seja a extensão do Peridot, ela é mostrada pela primeira vez em "Libertador" e depois em "Amizade", para poder interagir e controlar a tecnologia Gem, como a Nave Mão e, para uma maior medida, a cápsula de fuga de Peridot. Quando ela faz interface com a Gem-tecn, seus olhos se sobrepõem ao que parece um código de programação. ** Pilotagem: Pérola pode pilotar navios do Planeta Natal como Peridot, Mestra, e Umbigo. Por exemplo, Pérola pilotou um navio de guerra Gem em "Liberdade", um Olho Viajante em "Na Bolha", e a nave da Diamante Rosa em "Pernas Daqui ao Planeta Natal". * Condução: Pérola é a única Gem conhecida capaz de dirigir um carro, como ela já dirigiu a van de Greg antes. Em "Última a Sair de Beach City", ela é mostrada como uma piloto extremamente habilidosa. * Fotocinese: Pérola pode usar sua pedra preciosa para iluminar lugares escuros. Garnet, Olho, Mestra, Peridot, e as Gêmeas Rutilo compartilham a mesma habilidade. * Tutoria: De acordo com os quadrinhos Steven Universe: Too Cool for School, as aulas particulares de Pérola são eficazes o suficiente para fazer Steven tirar uma nota perfeita na escola convencional humana. Isso também é mostrado na eficácia com que ela treinou Steven e Connie para lutar. Habilidades Únicas thumb|200px|Pérola usa sua Projeção Holográfica para ensinar Steven sobre [[Torre do Mar Lunar.]] * Projeção Holográfica: Pérola pode projetar imagens holográficas de sua pedra preciosa, que ela usa principalmente como auxílio visual ao dar aulas a Steven. Embora a maioria dos hologramas pareça intangível, alguns, como a Holo-Pérola, podem interagir com a matéria sólida. Além disso, os hologramas podem funcionar sem a presença de Pérola por até duas semanas, o que implica que seus hologramas podem viver de forma independente. Em "Chille Tid", é mostrado que os sonhos de Pérola são projetados como hologramas enquanto ela dorme. thumb|left|200px|Pérola se auto-replica enquanto joga vôlei. * Auto-Duplicação: Além das Holo-Pérolas, que são projetadas através de sua pedra preciosa, Pérola também pode se replicar várias vezes em clones de holograma-Esque de si mesma, como visto em "Um Dia na Praia". thumb|200px|Psamocinese de Pérola. * Psamocinese: Pérola é mostrada manipulando uma pequena quantidade de areia para criar figuras em "Mulher Gigante". Atualmente, não se sabe quanta areia ela pode controlar ao mesmo tempo. Essa habilidade só foi mostrada uma vez até agora. thumb|left|200px|Possível nefelocinese de Pérola. * Nefelocinese: Em "Juramento à Espada", Pérola pode canalizar nuvens na neblina, reduzindo a visibilidade e capaz de dissipar a direção de sua escolha, sendo capaz de reunir nuvens ao redor da arena para criar uma miscelânea. No entanto, não se sabe se ela pode fazer isso em outros locais. Além disso, em "Senhor Greg", Pérola forma nuvens em retratos de si mesma, Rose e Greg durante a música "É Isso, Acabou?", embora isso possa ter sido um efeito dramático e não ela manipulando as nuvens. *'Armazenamento Interdimensional:' Pérola pode armazenar objetos dentro de uma dimensão em sua pedra preciosa, incluindo outras pedras preciosas e humanos. Essa habilidade foi mostrada em "Lars e os Descolados", "Espelho Gem", "Juramento à Espada" e "Familiar", mas foi mais notavelmente usada em "Uma Única Rosa Pálida", onde Pérola pede a Steven para entrar na sua jóia para recuperar seu telefone celular. Habilidades Clandestinas *'Levitação:' Embora controlada pela Diamante Branco, Pérola poderia, indiretamente, suspender seu corpo. *'Explosão Branca:' Embora controlada pela Diamante Branco, Pérola foi capaz de disparar um raio de energia branca equivalente à aura da Diamante Branco através dos olhos, o que também pode controlar mentalmente as gems afetadas. Armas * Espadas: Pérola possui uma vasta coleção de espadas que consiste em cutelos, talwars persas e sabres que ela armazena na fonte central de seu Pérola. ** A espada preferida de Pérola ao ensinar aulas de luta com espadas é um sabre de treinamento adulto padrão, como visto ao treinar Connie e Steven. * Machado de Batalha (mencionado apenas): Em "Negociando Com o Cebola", Pérola exige que Ametista revele a localização do seu Machado de batalha. * Varinha Replicadora (anteriormente): Pérola possui uma varinha capaz de criar cópias idênticas de qualquer objeto físico. No entanto, Garnet a destrói em "Negociando Com o Cebola" porque ela não queria destruir individualmente os milhares de carros, "Dave Guy", e outros objetos replicados por Cebola. Relacionamentos 'Steven' thumb|200px|[[Steven Quartz Universo|Steven confortando Pérola.]] Pérola atua como um tipo de mãe / mãe com o tamanho Steven, em alguns episódios sendo tão super protetora tratando-o como seu próprio filho. Ela aprendeu sobre a história e a cultura das gemas , assim como as outras coisas, como uma arte da luta de espadas. Ao contrário de Garnet que é mais pragmática e Ametista que tem uma personalidade mais divertida, carinhosa, Pérola atua como um mentora. Ela sempre tenta falar suavemente com ele e em geral é uma vez que se importa quando leva em uma missão perigosa. No entanto, em " Corrida Espacial ", ela permite que seu interesse em voltar para o espaço para uma interface em seu julgamento, apesar de se tornar mais atual do seu cosmos de Steven. Pérola também tende a patrocinar Steven e muitos subestimam suas capacidades, vendo-o, assim, como se fosse uma criança do mundo como um companheiro Crystal Gem . Ela fica surpresa ao descobrir o que está sendo feito em seu escudo em " O Brilho da Pedra ", voltar a normalizar os seus desenhos em gatos em " Dedos de Gato ", pensar em estratégias para desviar os obstáculos que se encontram em " Um Cheeseburguer Mochila ", com o Templo Pirâmide em" Steven Muito Sério ". Ela ignora Steven quando ele traz a idéia de todos comerem o café da manhã juntos em " O Café da Manhã""Ela também não está com medo" Steven está pronto para aprender sobre o lado escuro da história Gem, quando ela diz para o "Steven" não está pronto "em" Sem Destino ". Juramento da Espada ", é mostrado que os sentimentos Maternidade de Pérola em Direção Steven decorrem do seu amor e admiração por Rose Quartz . A sua apresentação é alargada e reduzida, sendo apresentada como uma das estratégias da " Fricção Histórica ". Se o complemento é a sua sabedoria, quando se trata de falhas e os trabalhos não são importantes para ninguém. Ela é um script de script para ser mais precisa e é uma Gem que presenciou aquilo. Ela ficou animada para ver Steven no palco, tanto que ela é chamada e chama por ele. 'Garnet' thumb|200px|left|Pérola segurando o braço de [[Garnet desejeitadamente.]] Como as outras Gems, Pérola segue como as ordens de Garnet sem dúvida. Ela, no entanto, acredita que as gemas são uma equipe e não podem ser mais exatamente como a líder, apesar do partido. Quando há sinais de perigo no entanto, Pereça idade como Garnet, muitas vezes se escondendo atrás dela ou seu braço, sugerindo que ela veja como um tipo de protetora. Em " Equipe Secreta ", está claro que está compartilhando um medo sem precedentes em seu direção. Ametista, com o medo de desaprovação de Garnet". A intenção de Manter Uma bolha estourou Que hum Segredo. Ela Já Sabia Sobre SUAS Verdadeira Identidade POR Vários milhares de ano. thumb|200px|Garnet e Pérola sem se falar, após os acontecimentos de "[[Peça Ajuda".]]Em " Peça Ajuda ", é evidente que Pérola olha para a Garnet Enquanto estava cheia para fundar-se em Sardonyx , um fim de destruir o Cubo de Comunicações que foram reconstruídas Pérola gostou tanto de se fundou com Garnet que ela reconstruiu o Cubo de Comunicações duas vezes para que pudessem simplesmente fundar-se em Sardiniax em Garnet ficando muito irritada com Pérola ficando triste depois. Em " Amizade " Pérola faz como pazes com Garnet depois de ganhar um presente Como, " A Resposta ", Pérola foi testemunha da primeira vez que Garnet foi formada, 5 750 anos atrás, também presenciado sua entrada para as Crystal Gems . 'Ametista' thumb|left|200px|[[Ametista abraçando Pérola.]] As pessoas têm uma relação tensa, devido às suas personalidades contrastantes. Pérola e muitas vezes repondendo Ametista no campo " Tigre Milionário ", que muitas vezes provoca Pérola em troca. Independentemente das suas diferenças, Pérola e Ametista são sempre mostradas como capazes de acompanhar como as diferenças de várias ocasiões, A fim de trabalhar em conjunto, por exemplo, " Equipe Secreta ", Pérola e Ametista são forçados a serem completadas e completadas como outras e outros alicerces, e até mesmo um fim combinando sorrisos elogiosos em " Transportadores ". dos outros; em " Sem Destino " As revistas revelam-se com uma outra, como as suas diferenças e brigas frequentes.Uma história para o Steven "são mostradas com um relacionamento muito mais próximo e próximo à série, perto do que você pode ter uma saída e um relaxamento nos pulmões da outra vez, pode ser uma saída de Rose e o nascimento de alguma forma Sua relação é deteriorar-se com o " Diário de Bordo 7-15-2 ", onde eles formam uma opção de atendimento, diferente de " A Mulher Gigante ", onde se encontra na primeira tentativa. 'Greg' thumb|200px|Pérola, quando era mais nova, sendo condescendente para Greg. Ela ESTÁ em condições de Falar com Greg e TEM mostrado para Pelo Menos tentar Ser civil, em Direção a Ele, MESMO DEPOIS Que Repara SUA van DEPOIS Que foi destruída em " Gem Oceano ". Em " O hospede " ela estava ansiosa Sobre ELE viver com como Crystal Gems é Ela geralmente è uma Primeira (e MUITAS vezes um UNICA) das Cristal Gems uma Ficar irritada UO Até MESMO furiosa com ELE Como mostrado em " A Mensagem ". Por causa da relação brilhante de Pérola com Rose Quartz é possível que sua visão negativa do Greg decorar culpando-o pela participação de sua "morte" em Rose dar à luz um Steven, muito parecido com a ajuda de um ressentimento semelhante no sentido de Steven como revelado em " A Espada de Rose " Em " Reformas ", no entanto, os dois são vistos juntos, hoje em dia com a sua própria vontade e se mostrando muito bem, mostrando uma melhoria de seu relacionamento. O episódio " Que Conversa " explora ainda mais a sua relação no passado, quando Rose ainda estava viva. Pérola é mostrada sendo muito documentada sobre a recém-encontrada afeição de Rose por ele e não com as sustentações de tentar desafiá-lo e dissuadi-lo de um relacionamento com Rose. Isto é, Combinado com o fato de que ela vê Greg, que é condescendente e ressentida com episódios definidos sem tempo atual. Em " Chille Tid ", Pérola tem um sonho que não é uma pergunta sobre o que é Greg e sobre o universo juntas. Para o seu terror, o rosto de Rose se transforma em Greg. No episódio " Senhor Greg " Pérola vai para Empire City com Greg e Steven, e ela e Greg resolvem os problemas que tiveram no passado. Pérola até canta sobre como se sente após o "perder" Rose para Greg, e ela diz que ele não é o problema, mas sim que ele foi apaixonado por ele era o problema. No final do episódio, Pérola e Greg voltam para a Cidade da Praia durante os últimos meses. 'Sugilite' Pérola não gosta de Sugilite , devido á sua natureza imprudente e violenta. Pérola quase admite a vontade de estar com os dedos da força de sugestão (em uma canção ), mas ela muda antes de terminar a linha. Sua antipatia por Sugerir também a preocupação com a Garnet e Ametista como ela é que é perigosa para ficar satisfeita por um longo período de tempo; como elas podem dar a seu carro identidades lentamente. Desde que Ametista e Pérola cuidem as outras, sem fundo, é possível, Pérola e Sugilite cuidam uma sobre a outra. 'Rose Quartz' thumb|200px|Pérola e Rose se fundindo. O relacionamento mais próximo de Pérola era com Rose. Ela foi o suficiente para lutar contra o seu lado com a sua própria espécie no Campo de Batalha Gem , antes mesmo de se encontrar Ametista, e acreditou-se "confidente única" de Rose ea guardiã de todos os seus segredos. Ela ficou com e, eventualmente, devastada pelo saber que não era o caso. Pérola olhou para Rose, que dirige e apoia e muitas vezes fala com muito carinho, que está sendo mostrada para ser suficiente para ficar na Terra e defender, em vez de voltar para casa sozinha. Ametista, ela expandiu seu relacionamento com ela. Em " Uma História para Steven ", quando Rose se gabava pelo canto de Greg, Pérola rapidamente notar que ela está fora do alcance da voz, também pode cantar, muito hilário para a diversão das três pedras Crystal Gems. " Juramento à Espada ", que foi tão tipificada a um dia "o cavaleiro" para o coração, um ponto de imprudência obsessivo. " Que Que Conversar " explora ainda mais uma relação entre as duas. Situado na década de 80, como o anterior " Uma História para Steven thumb|200px|Pérola arriscando sua vida para proteger Rose de uma Gem guerreira no [[Campo de Batalha Gem|campo de batalha durante A Rebelião.]] "revela que Pérola era muito ciumenta com Greg, tendo tentado convencer-lo de que o afeto de Rose por ele era apenas uma" fase ", como um ser humano acabou de ser feito para uma melhor, enquanto Rose, sendo uma Gem, Você também pode se interessar por levar um beijo com ele, e depois esfregar isso na cara dele como um ser humano, ele nunca viu a intimidade com o Rose. juntamente com Outros episódios envolvendo a afeição de Pérola POR Rose, parecia implicar that SEUS Sentimentos POR Rose ERAM, Como Aquele Entre Rubi e Safira, fazer platônico tipo. ISSO foi Mais tarde Confirmado cabelo escritor Matt Burnett atraves de hum twittar Twitter de Matt Burnettapós o episódio ir ao ar. Como tal, Pérola carrega uma grande quantidade de dor pela sua vida, mas encontra-se em seu filho, Steven. O Quarteto Rosa é uma correspondência dos enamorados românticos de Pérola, no entanto, quando é um sentimento de Pérola para Rose foram, uma paixão unilateral, Matt Burnett descreveu uma situação como "muito mais complicado". Em relação ao quartzo Arco-Íris . Em " Chille Tid " Pérola tem um sonho sobre a qual você pode querer uma vez por todas as coisas que você pode fazer. Em " Uma Única Rosa Pálida ", "Rose é mostrada para fazer a comunicação em uma tarefa com" quebra-la ", e incumbiu-se de não falar dos eventos que aconteceram. 'Leão' thumb|200px|Pérola enxotando [[Leão.]] Originalmente, Pérola viu Leão apenas como um animal selvagem qualquer, sendo um pouco inquieta sobre Steven alopedia para sua natureza animal. No entanto, em " A Espada de Rose ", ela recebe um tipo diferente de mal-estar por causa de uma rosa de Rose e, assim, ter alguma conexão com Rose. Esse conhecimento afligiu-se muito como Rose supostamente disse-se tudo, fazendo-se ressentir-se de um momento para o outro onde ela fugiu com a bainha de Rose para o campo de batalha. Depois de ganhar o incentivo de Steven, ela parece importante. 'Connie' thumb|200px|left|Pérola ensinando [[Connie Maheswaran|Connie a lutar com espadas.]] Pérola originalmente via Connie como apenas uma amiga de Steven, mas em "Juramento à Espada", Pérola ficou tocada pela vontade de Connie para defender Steven, assim, orienta-a na arte da luta de espadas, e Connie relacionada como ela mesma e Steven como Rose durante o treinamento. Agora, Pérola pensa que Connie é praticamente uma especialista em luta de espadas e que ela e Steven podem ser grandes cavaleiros juntos. "Caçando Gems" mostra ainda mais a relação confiante de mentor e aluno entre Pérola e Connie, quando Connie acompanha Steven em sua primeira missão Gem. Pérola concorda em deixar Connie e Steven em seus próprios meios enquanto eles estão procurando o Monstro de Neve e mantém contato com eles via walktalkies, mas corre em seu auxílio assim que eles se deparam com sérios problemas. 'Rubi' Não se sabe muito sobre a relação entre Rubi e Pérola, exceto durante "Motel Keystone", onde Rubi se sente usada após truques de Pérola para fazer Garnet se fundir com ela por reconstruir o Cubo de Comunicações duas vezes. Rubi estava muito irritada com isso, que contrastava com a opinião de Safira de querer perdoar Pérola, mesmo levando-lhes a se desfundir. 'Peridot' thumb|200px|Pérola e Peridot brigando. Pérola conheceu Peridot no episódio "Transportadores", onde Pérola e as outras Crystal Gems consideravam Peridot uma ameaça para a Terra. Peridot geralmente chamava Pérola e as outras Crystal Gems de "Crystal Burras". Em "De Volta ao Celeiro", Peridot demonstrou considerar Pérola inferior por ser uma pérola, como quando ela diz que Pérola não seria capaz de fazer a broca, o que causou muita raiva em Pérola. Ela e Peridot então criaram robôs para competirem para decidir quem construiria a broca, mas Peridot não aceitou empatar com uma pérola e as duas acabaram brigando. No final do episódio, as duas decidem trabalhar juntas, onde Pérola ajuda Peridot a usar a furadeira do lado certo. Em "Longe Demais", Peridot demonstrou ter um pouco de rivalidade com Pérola, já que quando ela consegue a broca ela fala: "Vamos esfregar isso na cara da Pérola!". 'Bismuto' Quando Steven tira Bismuto da juba de Leão, Pérola fica radiante e corre até Bismuto para abraçá-la. Bismuto então brinca sobre a quem pertence Pérola, com quem Pérola ri junto. Isso mostra que elas tem um relacionamento forte, como em qualquer outra circunstância, ser um servo é um assunto delicado para Pérola. Bismuto descobre sobre as consequências da guerra por Pérola. Quando Pérola começa a chorar, Bismuto diz a Pérola que ela começa a chorar sempre que ela chora, o que implica que elas tinham um relacionamento próximo anteriormente. Pérola pede desculpas, mas Bismuto diz que está tudo bem, e elas consolam uma a outra. Em geral, elas parecem estar próximas (pelo menos em comparação com as Crystal Gems ainda existentes), tendo se vinculado ao seu desrespeito comum ao sistema de castas Gem. 'Diamante Rosa' Pérola pertencia à Diamante Rosa, conforme revelado em "Uma Única Rosa Pálida". Diamante Rosa e Rose Quartz sempre foram a mesma pessoa. Diamante Rosa não queria viver uma vida de Diamante. A mesma queria que a Terra e suas gems fossem livres. Diamante Rosa combinou com Pérola para forjarem seu estilhaçamento. A pedido da Diamante Rosa, Pérola assume a forma de Rose Quartz, e com a espada de Rose, destrói a forma física de Diamante Rosa, que deixa cair uns cacos de pedra, fingindo a sua morte. Safira Durante o "Motel Keystone", Safira está mais disposta a perdoar os truques de Pérola em relação ao Centro de Comunicação. No episódio "Hit the Diamond", Pérola parece surpresa ao ver Rubi e Safira se desentendendo sobre a fusão Garnet. Nos episódios "Agora estamos caindo aos pedaços" e "Qual é o seu problema?", Pérola e Safira compartilham muita interação individual. No primeiro, Pérola explica de bom grado a história de Rose a Safira, que está furiosa com a revelação. Safira então descobre que Rose estava seguindo o exemplo deles, alegando que Pérola "varreu Rose de seus pés". No último episódio, Pérola tenta confortar Safira que chora, mas acaba chorando com a própria safira. Em "A Questão", Pérola é vista brevemente confortando Safira ao entrar na Casa da Praia. Pérola Rosa Em "Volleyball", é mostrado que ela tem inveja da Pérola Rosa e do vínculo que ela compartilhou com o Diamante Rosa. No entanto, à medida que o episódio avança, ela se une a Pérola Rosa e se funde com ela, os dois concordando com as coisas negativas e dolorosas que Diamante Rosa havia feito. No final do episódio, é falado pela fusão que "Agora elas finalmente tem uma a outra". Pedra Designs Curiosidades *Na mudança do "Piloto" para a série, Pérola foi a Gem que mais sofreu alterações. Entre essas mudanças, estão: **Remoção de brincos; **A cor de pele mudou (de azul para branca); **Nariz pontudo; **Vestimenta drasticamente diferente; **Penteado diferente; **Cor do cabelo ligeiramente diferente; **Cor dos olhos mudou de preto a azul; **Remoção de corações nas sapatilhas de balé; **Remoção do anel dourado externo ao redor de sua pedra *'Pérola' é uma das poucas Gems cujo os nomes foram traduzidos na versão brasileira, as outras são: Ametista, Rubi, Safira, Arco-Íris Quartz, Obsidiana, Quartzo Arco-Íris 2.0, Pedra do Sol e Malaquita. *Pérola só usou a metamorfose uma vez na série inteira, para mudar sua roupa normal para uma roupa adequada para jogar vôlei, pois por algum motivo, ela não gosta muito de mudar sua forma. *Ela tem um grande arsenal de espadas, como pode ser visto em "O Café da Manhã"; *'''Pérola '''tinha uma Varinha Replicadora porém foi destruída por Garnet. *Já foi dito que ela tem um machado mágico. *Ela ganhou uma roupa nova em "Samurai Steven", após ter regenerado; *Pérola é a personagem com mais mudanças na série; **Também foi a personagem mais poofada, isso pode ser pois as Pérolas são bastante frágeis. *Como visto em "Espelho Gem", Pérola se incomoda com coisas não simétricas; *Ela tem nojo de comer, o que foi mostrado em "Jantar em Família". Porém, em "Tantos Aniversários", ela diz gostar muito de torta e em O Café da Manhã diz que pizza é "bom"; *Ela é ambidestra, pois consegue manusear duas lanças no episódio "Gem Oceano"; *Em "Chille Tid" é revelado que, quando Pérola sonha, seu sonho é projetado em imagens pela sua pedra; *Ela é uma Gem que recuou por mais tempo em sua pedra (2 semanas); *thumb|Página de Pérola no "[[Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)|Guide to the Crystal Gems".]]Provavelmente, Pérola treinou com Rose Quartz para ser uma espadachim, já que ela foi iniciada com o mesmo problema de Rose com alguns milhares de anos, o que, nenhum caso de uma gema, foi mais ou menos uma idade de Connie em relação a vida humana; *Pérola está treinando Connie para se tornar uma espadachim, para que Connie seja um futuro uma grande aliada para Steven; **Connie é sua segunda aluna, já que está em Steven em "Samurai Steven"; *No " Guide to the Crystal Gems ", "Não foi feito para lutar", fazendo referência ao mesmo que as Pérolas são feitas para servirem outras Gems no Planeta Natal; *Quando sente falta de Rose, ela vai para o Campo de Batalha Gem ; *Pérola tinha muito ciúme de Greg, devido ao fato de Rose ter escolhido Greg em vez dela; *Pérola sabe dirigir como pode ser visto em " Jogos Eletrônicos " e em " Gem Oceano "; *O Prefeito Dewey tem uma queda pela Pérola, como mostra ele em "Poder Político " chamando ela de "bonitinha", mas ela não sente o mesmo por ele. Na verdade sempre que ele faz, ela vai pra bem longe e o deixa triste; *Em " Steven e os Stevens " é que eles costumam julgar objetos, e há pessoas também, por suas aparências de beleza e / ou tamanho; *Em " De Volta ao Celeiro ", Peridot foram encontrados os mais Pérolas em Planeta Natal, e a função das Pérolas é servir os outros gems; *A Pérola se adequa ao signo de Virgem, a Ametista se adequa ao signo de Peixes, o signo oposto de Virgem; *Em " O Mundo Estranho de Cidade da Praia ", onde ela é uma "complexa rede de controle além do controle de qualquer um", ela é também uma referência ao código mental de identificação, que é Sigmund Freud apareceu como uma parte de nós mesmos que faz apenas o que quer, sem se importar com as consequências; *Ela superestimou a complexidade da tecnologia A própria , mas ela viu os recursos de Greg se emparelhassem com uma tecnologia A própria, uma vez que se viu enganada, o erro real was delas por esperarem o tipo de decodificação errada, quando o problema foi resolvido, os sistemas utilizados por Greg funcionaram perfeitamente; *Ela é que não é responsável pelo poder de ser um artefato mágico, como visto em " O Canhão de Laser ", ela é considerada "legal", mas é assim que a Rose se torna uma mulher tão poderosa como o seu canhão de luz principal; *Rebecca Sugar, em entrevista, explica que é semelhante a uma samurai; *Ela é sempre Ver todas as características da comunidade, como visto em " Juramento da Espada ", o que faz com que ela se pareça com o fato de que ela é uma gema, e como as aulas de luta por uma vez que se adapta aos níveis de dificuldade que é um progresso em suas habilidades; *Ela parece ter absorvido muito conhecimento com pessoas da história, principalmente psicologia; *Ela é completa, como visto em " Ataque de Mármore " e " Uma História para Steven "; *Em "Via-Gem" Pérola tenta revelar a Steven a verdade sobre sua mãe, mas é impedida pela ordem que esta deu, e por Steven, que a interrompe logo depois. **Ela também quase menciona este segredo em "Aventuras com Distorção de Luz" thumb|200px|Traje espacial de Pérola. Galeria Referências pt: pérola es: Perla pl: pérola Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Gems Categoria:Pérolas Pérola Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Agêneros